Marco-Hazel Friendship
The friendship and one-sided attraction between Marco Del Rossi and Hazel Aden formed in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation through mutual friends. Friendship History Overview Hazel developed a crush on Marco, which was not further explained, as Marco began dating Ellie Nash and later came out as gay. They were in the same clique of people, and were both best friends with Paige Michalchuk. They got along well together and were often seen hanging out together in the background of episodes. Season 2 In Take My Breath Away, Hazel developed a crush on Marco, so naturally, he thought that she was his secret admirer, when his admirer was actually Ellie Nash. When Marco discovers the truth, he tells Ellie that Hazel is not his type and they begin a relationship. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), they were both concerned about Craig Manning after the death of his father Albert Manning. Season 3 In Pride (1), Marco, Hazel, Paige, Ellie Nash, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Dylan Michalchuk went to the beach. In Rock and Roll High School, Marco and Hazel were, unusually, in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig Manning band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Hazel was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. In It's Raining Men, Marco talks to Hazel, Paige, and Spinner about setting up the dance. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Marco, Hazel, Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy go to a drive-in to see a movie. In Ghost in the Machine (2), Marco, Hazel, and their friends are all at a college party together. In King of Pain, Hazel offers to hand out fliers to help Marco with his presidential campaign. In Eye of the Tiger, Marco, Hazel, and the rest of the group celebrate Jimmy finally returning to school. At the basketball game, Marco and Hazel are sitting next to one another. In Queen of Hearts, Marco, Hazel, and Paige are in class together. In Modern Love, Marco and Hazel are in class together, and later both sat with Paige before she entered Ms. Hatzilakos' office. In West End Girls, Marco, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel go to prom together. Season 5 In Venus (1), Marco, Hazel, Paige, Jimmy, Craig, and Ellie all walk to school together. They both later attend Craig's surprise party in the Dot for his 17th birthday. In Death of a Disco Dancer, Marco, Paige, Alex, and Hazel are in class together. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Marco, Hazel, Craig, and Jimmy are talking together when Jimmy tells Craig he wants to quit the band in favor of being on a wheelchair basketball team. In Redemption Song, Hazel and Marco both work on painting the mural. Marco witnesses her break up with Jimmy. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Marco and Hazel walked down the red carpet of the movie premiere together. They commented about how the "real" after party, meaning the fun and exciting one, was behind the doors of a bouncer. Alex and Paige were able to successfully crashed the VIP party, leaving Hazel and Marco in disbelief. They tried to walk in after Paige and Alex, but the bouncer escorted the two of them back out. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Paige, Ellie, Alex, Tim, Marco, Alex, and Hazel all go clubbing. In High Fidelity (1), Marco and Hazel are sitting next to one another in the background of the classroom. In High Fidelity (2), Marco and Hazel graduate with the rest of their class. Rival Relationship *Marco-Ellie Relationship Trivia *Marco was two months older than Hazel: he was born in June 1988 while she was born the following August. *They were both best friends with Paige Michalchuk. *They were both friends with Jimmy Brooks, whom Hazel also dated, Spinner Mason and Manny Santos. *Their mutual friend Manny dated Marco's best friend Craig Manning. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *Hazel had a conflict with Marco's ex-girlfriend and best friend Ellie Nash. *They both made their first regular appearances in Father Figure (1). *They were both members of the Yoga Club. *They both had dreadful singing voices. *Both Marco and Hazel's parents were immigrants to Canada: Marco's parents Mr. Del Rossi and Louisa Del Rossi were Italian while Hazel's parents were Somalian. Hazel was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. *In King of Pain, Hazel supported Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Gallery 353.jpg 435d.jpg 3453df.jpg 45434d.jpg 543rd.jpg 5443ds.jpg oi9i.jpg gtg.jpg tumblr_lt632bqMF01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon657qsK71qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_ls5oq3TQG01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg277pvI3z1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 65tr.png 445r.png 5gtg.png 565rf.png Modern-love-3.jpg Normal n aCAIT9IOJ.jpg 989h.png 090j.png 8798ui.png F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 3534.png 54t4re.png 45ref.png iuhikj.png 8yoiui.png 285-brucas59.jpg 284-brucas59 (1).jpg Images (29).jpg Normal deg-000060.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E10 050.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg Venus-0056.jpg Tmba0006.jpg Tmba0005.jpg Venus-0002.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Pride0090.jpg Venus-0047.jpg Venus-0038.jpg Venus-0026.jpg EOTT0104.jpg EOTT0085.jpg EOTT0084.jpg EOTT0008.jpg EOTT0021.jpg EOTT0042.jpg EOTT0041.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Normal pol.jpg Tumblr inline njn1yvPu731qapogg.png SHFWILFL-0005.jpg 18x.jpg S degrassi30450187.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 055.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 050.jpg Screenshot (470).png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions